081214kolenatethys
acrobaticAmbulist AA began trolling gallionicAcrobat GA at 02:49 -- 02:49 AA: ♪♪♪ Wiggler. ♪♪♪ 02:49 GA: | Back so soon? | 02:49 AA: ♪♪♪ What On Earth Do You See In That....Creature? ♪♪♪ 02:49 AA: ♪♪♪ He Is Horrible. ♪♪♪ 02:49 GA: | Who, Thiago? | 02:49 AA: ♪♪♪ And He Is Half Made Of Metal. ♪♪♪ 02:49 GA: | Yes, a lot of people seem to get that impression for some reason. | 02:50 GA: | And yes, he was in a terrible pirate accident. | 02:50 AA: ♪♪♪ Maybe For Starters They Get That Impression Because He Stabs People. ♪♪♪ 02:50 GA: | I heard the parents were going crazy, did he stab one of them? | 02:50 AA: ♪♪♪ Yes. ♪ His. ♪♪♪ 02:50 GA: | His own...? But why? | 02:51 AA: ♪♪♪ He Said It Was The Only Way To Scare Off The Spooky Human Woman Who Was Attacking Him. ♪♪♪ 02:51 AA: ♪♪♪ And That His Dad Would Have Been Fine With It. ♪♪♪ 02:51 AA: ♪♪♪ But He Certainly Didn't Look Fine With It Afterward When I Saw Him. ♪♪♪ 02:51 GA: | Did his dad die? | 02:51 AA: ♪♪♪ No. ♪♪♪ 02:51 GA: | ** nvm that | 02:51 AA: ♪♪♪ But I Think Fishbreath Made An Enemy. ♪♪♪ 02:51 GA: | ** or whatever | 02:51 GA: | Wow. | 02:51 GA: | Maybe his dad is a dick. | 02:51 AA: ♪♪♪ ...Oh Wiggler. ♪♪♪ 02:51 GA: | I don't think he'd just stab someone innocent. | 02:52 AA: ♪♪♪ i Worry About You So Much. ♪♪♪ 02:52 GA: | I'll be fine. He won't stab me. | 02:52 GA: | I'll talk to him about it, though. | 02:52 AA: ♪♪♪ just....If You Absolutely *Must* Sleep With Him....Sleep With One Eye Open. ♪♪♪ 02:52 AA: ♪♪♪ I Do Not Trust That One As Far As I Can Throw Him. ♪♪♪ 02:53 GA: | Okay. I always do, anyway. | 02:53 AA: ♪♪♪ Although Actually I Can Probably Throw Him Farther Than He Could Throw Me. ♪♪♪ 02:53 GA: | Yeah, he isn't the strongest. | 02:53 AA: ♪♪♪ So I Don't Trust Him As Far As He Could Throw Me. ♪♪♪ 02:53 GA: | Part of why I'm not afraid. | 02:53 AA: ♪♪♪ Don't Get Stabbed, Tethys. ♪♪♪ 02:53 AA: ♪♪♪ It's Not Fun. ♪♪♪ 02:53 AA: ♪♪♪ Even When You Survive It. ♪♪♪ 02:54 GA: | Look, Kol, I know you're not very big on the whole love thing, any more, but I know we're truly in full trust with one another. | 02:54 AA: ♪♪♪ ...I Don't Know What You're Talking About. ♪♪♪ 02:55 GA: | Sorry. I shouldn't bring up bad memories. | 02:55 GA: | Anyway, I'll be fine. Don't worry. | 02:56 AA: ♪♪♪ Fine. ♪ Just....I Already Had To See My Mom Die, Tethys. ♪ Don't Make Me Have To See My Sister Die, Okay? ♪♪♪ 02:56 GA: | I wouldn't dare let it happen. | 02:56 AA: ♪♪♪ Okay. ♪♪♪ 02:56 GA: | I've got to be there to look after you, of course. | 02:56 AA: ♪♪♪ Uh, Excuse You. ♪ I Am The Older Sister Here. ♪♪♪ 02:56 AA: ♪♪♪ I Am The One Looking Out For You. ♪♪♪ 02:57 GA: | Maybe we both look out for each other. | 02:57 AA: ♪♪♪ If That Is What You Must Tell Yourself, Wiggler. ♪♪♪ 02:57 GA: | (But I look out for you more, because I'm older and more responsible.) | 02:57 AA: ♪♪♪ I Do Not Know How You Can Even Make Your Fingers Type Those Words. ♪♪♪ 02:57 GA: | It's difficult. | 02:57 AA: ♪♪♪ They Are So Far From The Truth. ♪♪♪ 02:57 GA: | Lying to myself every day in such a fashion. | 02:58 AA: ♪♪♪ You Must Come To Accept The Real You, Wiggler. ♪♪♪ 02:58 GA: | Maybe I just can't handle the truth. | 02:58 GA: | That I am not, in fact, your older sister, despite being three years above you. | 02:58 AA: ♪♪♪ Mari Already Told Me How You Almost Got Yourself Thrown In Jail Over Some Incident With A Helicopter. ♪♪♪ 02:58 AA: ♪♪♪ Or Rotocraft. ♪♪♪ 02:58 AA: ♪♪♪ Or Whatever. ♪♪♪ 02:58 GA: | That was Mavico's fault. And Prince Merrow's. | 02:59 GA: | He said make a distraction. So I made a distraction. | 02:59 GA: | Don't blame me if I caused *too* much property damage, he didn't specify how big. | 02:59 AA: ♪♪♪ I Have Seen How Reckless You Are. ♪ Do Not Try To Persuade Me Into Believing That Things Would Not Have Gone Better If I Could Have Told You To Think Before You Act. ♪♪♪ 03:00 AA: ♪♪♪ By The Way, Why Are You The Knight Of Space, Wiggler? ♪ And Why Am I The Rogue Of Light? ♪♪♪ 03:00 GA: | I dunno. | 03:00 AA: ♪♪♪ And Fishbreath Is The Page Of Hope Apparently? ♪♪♪ 03:00 GA: | I'll ask Floaty Mcfloats, maybe she knows. | 03:00 AA: ♪♪♪ Who? ♪♪♪ 03:00 GA: | My sprite. | 03:00 AA: ♪♪♪ That Is A Dumb Name For A Sprite. ♪♪♪ 03:00 GA: | (You can tell it's her, because she floats.) | 03:01 GA: | Well I don't know her name. | 03:01 AA: ♪♪♪ My Sprite Is Named "Mom." ♪♪♪ 03:01 AA: ♪♪♪ It Is A Better Name. ♪ And Appropriate. ♪♪♪ 03:01 GA: | Maybe I'll name my sprite. "Better Sister Than Kolena". | 03:01 AA: ♪♪♪ Now You Have Hurt My Feelings. ♪♪♪ 03:01 GA: | However, we both know I lie so much, that it'd just be distasteful. | 03:02 AA: ♪♪♪ Did You Ever Meet Mom? ♪♪♪ 03:02 AA: ♪♪♪ I Can't Remember. ♪♪♪ 03:02 AA: ♪♪♪ I Think I Saw Your Dad When I Got In The Rotocraft. ♪♪♪ 03:02 GA: (( dyou think theyve met in person? )) 03:02 AA: ♪♪♪ I Think He's The One That Carried Me In. ♪♪♪ 03:02 AA: (( Yeah, I think they have once or twice. )) 03:03 AA: (( But I don't know if Tethys met Glissa at the time )) 03:03 AA: (( That's up to you. )) 03:03 GA: | Yes, I've met your mother those two times I came over, remember? Didn't see her for very long, though. | 03:03 AA: ♪♪♪ Our Mother. ♪♪♪ 03:03 GA: | And yeah, my father had some... stained clothing when he walked in. | 03:03 GA: | Yes, our mother. | 03:03 AA: ♪♪♪ Maybe If You Find A Way To Get Here You Can See Her Some More. ♪♪♪ 03:04 AA: ♪♪♪ And I Will Deign To Accept Your Presence As Well, I Suppose. ♪♪♪ 03:04 GA: | I would be honored. | 03:04 AA: ♪♪♪ Now You Are Talking Like A Knight, Too. ♪♪♪ 03:05 AA: ♪♪♪ I Think You Might Be A Closet FLARPer. ♪♪♪ 03:05 AA: ♪♪♪ It's Embarrassing To Know That About My Sister. ♪♪♪ 03:05 GA: | No, I'm not enough of a virgin to be a FLARPer. | 03:06 AA: ♪♪♪ Ughh. ♪ But Fishbreath? ♪ Seriously? ♪♪♪ 03:06 GA: | I didn't lose my virginity to Fishbreath. | 03:06 AA: ♪♪♪ Ughh, Don't Tell Me That. ♪♪♪ 03:06 AA: ♪♪♪ Please Tell Me It Wasn't 8bit Though. ♪♪♪ 03:06 GA: | It's actually a really interesting story. | 03:06 GA: | No, it wasn't. | 03:06 GA: | I was about your age, I think. | 03:07 GA: | Was in school. We fucked in the janitors closet. | 03:07 GA: | It was very romantic. | 03:07 AA: ♪♪♪ ...How Does That Not Upset You? ♪ To Have A Story Like That? ♪♪♪ 03:08 GA: | I dunno. We high fived like every day after that, me and her. Never even did it again. Best classmate I've ever had. | 03:08 AA: ♪♪♪ ...You Were Both Okay With Just Being USED Like That? ♪♪♪ 03:08 GA: | But we weren't used. We shared an intimate experience, and both were satisfied. | 03:09 AA: ♪♪♪ ... ♪♪♪ 03:09 GA: | Kol, you have to remember that I'm a very casual person. | 03:09 AA: ♪♪♪ Yeah. ♪ I Know Something About Casual People. ♪♪♪ 03:09 GA: | Right. Sorry. | 03:09 AA: ♪♪♪ Ughh. ♪ I Don't Want To Think About It. ♪ Or Talk About It. ♪♪♪ 03:10 GA: | But we both went into it knowing 'We're going to fuck in this closet and not go futher.' | 03:10 GA: | So, really, we used each other in a respectable, consentual manner. | 03:10 AA: ♪♪♪ I Guess Maybe That Would've Been A Little Better. ♪♪♪ 03:11 AA: ♪♪♪ But I Still Don't Want To Think About It. ♪♪♪ 03:11 GA: | I know. We can talk about something else. | 03:11 GA: | Like how, apparently, all of the adults went insane and killed each other. | 03:11 AA: ♪♪♪ Mom Didn't Go Insane. ♪♪♪ 03:11 GA: | No, she didn't. | 03:11 AA: ♪♪♪ And Your Dad Seemed Okay. ♪ He Didn't Seem Happy About What Happened To Mom. ♪♪♪ 03:11 GA: | I doubt my father did, either. He's a lot more level-headed. | 03:12 AA: ♪♪♪ I Don't Know About The Condesce. ♪♪♪ 03:12 GA: | I mean some of them like Commaander Balish. | 03:12 AA: ♪♪♪ She Wasn't Trying To Kill Anyone. ♪♪♪ 03:12 GA: | They started killing humans, humans started fighting back. | 03:12 AA: ♪♪♪ But I Don't Know If I Would Call Her Behavior Sane. ♪♪♪ 03:12 GA: | She might have had her mooks doing it for her. | 03:12 GA: | Did you speak to her? | 03:12 AA: ♪♪♪ Yeah, I Think She Thought She Was Comforting Me. ♪♪♪ 03:12 GA: | Royalty are weird. | 03:12 GA: | What'd she do? | 03:12 AA: ♪♪♪ She Told Me I Should Be Happy That Mom Was Dead, Since It Meant I Wouldn't Have To Kill Her Myself. ♪♪♪ 03:13 GA: | Holy shit. | 03:13 GA: | What a dick. | 03:13 AA: ♪♪♪ And Gave Me A Hoodie. ♪♪♪ 03:13 GA: | I suppose that might seem right to her, though. Tyrian bloods have to kill their parent. | 03:13 GA: | A hoodie? That's kind of nice. | 03:14 AA: ♪♪♪ It Said "Ask Me How I'm Responsible For My Mother's Death" On It. ♪♪♪ 03:14 GA: | Christ. | 03:14 GA: | No, I take it back, what a dick. | 03:15 AA: ♪♪♪ She Seemed To Think It Had Made Me A Woman. ♪♪♪ 03:15 AA: ♪♪♪ I Don't Know If I Want To Be A Woman If That's What It Means. ♪♪♪ 03:15 GA: | She probably just misunderstands other people. | 03:15 AA: ♪♪♪ Her Son Must Be Really Messed Up. ♪♪♪ 03:15 GA: | Her son, the Prince, is a lot more... Well, he actually has people skills. | 03:15 GA: | He talks very loud. | 03:16 GA: | But he's nice. | 03:16 GA: | Most of the players themselves are pretty nice people. | 03:16 AA: ♪♪♪ I Don't Know. ♪ I Think The Condesce Thought She Was Being Nice. ♪♪♪ 03:16 GA: | The road to hell is paved with good intentions. | 03:16 AA: ♪♪♪ And I Know How Tyrians Are. ♪ You Know The Rumors About How She Took The Throne. ♪♪♪ 03:17 GA: | Yeah. Screwed up stuff. | 03:18 AA: ♪♪♪ I Probably Would Have Shouted At Her If I Weren't Paralyzed With Fear From Being Next To Her. ♪♪♪ 03:18 AA: ♪♪♪ I'm Glad I Didn't. ♪ She Probably Would've Had Me Culled. ♪♪♪ 03:18 GA: | Yeah, nice choice. | 03:20 GA: | Probably best to repress and forget. | 03:20 AA: ♪♪♪ I Think I Will Just Dance It Out. ♪♪♪ 03:21 GA: | Dance all day and night. | 03:21 GA: | If it makes you feel better. | 03:21 AA: ♪♪♪ I Intend To. ♪ It Is Much Easier To Fall Asleep When You Are Too Exhausted To Think. ♪♪♪ 03:22 GA: | Truth. | 03:22 GA: | I think I'm gonna try and nap anyway. No targets to practice on 'til my arms fall off. | 03:24 GA: | See ya around, Twinkle Toes. | 03:24 AA: ♪♪♪ Goodnight, Wiggler. ♪♪♪ -- gallionicAcrobat GA gave up trolling acrobaticAmbulist AA at 03:24 --